Paths
by NovemberianPegasus
Summary: After Edward left, Bella tries to get her life together, until a coma brings the Cullens back.
1. chapter 1

"Ready!" I yelled from my new/old motorbike. Jacob has been bugging me lately on how I can't beat him on a race. We started learning how to ride these old bikes since we finished fixing them. I suddenly grew fond to mine... I learned so much from Jake about mechanics while repairing it, I knew its functions, I memorized every detail and now, after good hard work, it was running. I made it work. I had to paint it turquoise to make it mine.

I put on the helmet that Charlie forces me to wear and started the engine.

Jacob laughed "I thought you would look tough but... you're way too pale and skinny for that".

He wanted to play funny, huh? I raced off. "HEY" he yelled right after he took off after me.

"ReadysetGooo" I yelled over my shoulder and I heard him laugh loudly.

This was it. My moment. I really could say nothing topped this: being human. I loved loved loved being human for the first time in my life.

I loved my friends, my bike, my dad, this view, this air accross my skin. All of this. I can't even begin to think about leaving anything of this for anyone.

But I once did.

I was very close to it

I almost lost this joy because I placed my worth on someone else's love. Logically, my world crushed down when he left. When he said I wasn't good enough for him

And now I'm on my feet, not desiring anything from anyone, just this love between me and God.

I was so immersed on my thoughts that I almost missed Jacob drifting in front of me.

 _SCREEEEECH_ "I win" he says with a smile.

We parked our bikes near the shore of our spot, down by LA Push beach. We sat on our usual log like every weekend. We talked and laughed about daily gossip.

As the sun went down, the mood started to shift from friendly to uncomfortable (at least for me).

"Bella..." he said with the tender tone I evade every week.

"No." I laughed. "Don't make me question if I should keep being your friend. I just tasted freedom, and I love it, so please don't make it difficult for me."

Jacob smiled gently, and after a comfortable silence, he grabbed my hand. "Can I love you from a distance, then? Just loving you and your freedom without making it awkward?"

"Try not to, Jake. Keep in mind I see you as a true friend."

He faked a heart attack and I pushed him down our log, holding back a laugh.

We rode back to his place to eat dinner. Jacob helped me lift my bike into the back of the truck so I could drive back home.

The ride back home is one of my favourite parts. I tuned in my favourite radio station, which aired Jazz on Friday nights like this one. I rolled down the window a bit, just to enjoy some of the chilly wind, until it was unbearable.

I am happy, I am ok. Im no longer lonely, but instead, Im making new memories, when once my world spinned around someone else.

But I cant never regret him, because I know what we had was true. I know he's as stubborn to lie to me and leave, if he knew he was protecting me. He chose to break my heart over ending my life... and I _am_ thankful for that. But he left, I have to move on.

So I erased all these thoughts off my mind and turned the volume louder.

Sudddenly, I was blinded by the brights of the car behind me, reflected on my rear view.

I wanted to pull over so the person passed, until I felt a hit from behind. I tried moving but the car kept crashing me until it pushed me on the edge of the road.

I unlocked my belt and crawled to the passenger door, where the road was, while the truck was balancing itself... until I saw her.

Victoria.

Smiling, standing outside my car. She waved and kicked the truck down the hill. That's the last thing I remember.


	2. 2

**EPOV**

Alice has been avoiding me lately, and I believe it's because I'm getting on her last nerve.

I corner her on our kitchen while she twirls gracefully to escape.

"Alice" I try to say in a serious tone, betrayed by a giggle. She's very funny to me. "Please, let me see her."

She rolls her eyes. "Edward, she's fine."

"I know she's fine. But I miss her and you haven't let me see her for a month now." I reply, using the pleading tone she can't refuse.

"Fiiineeee" she says, and then she closes her eyes. And I see her... on a motorcycle, alongside with Jacob Black. She looks euphoric. The air rushes through her brown locks, and and then they stop. She takes off her helmet and... her face. She's changed. She looks happy, like she blossomed after I left. They both walk by the beach and talk... and I hear the conversation.

She loves her _freedom_. So I did make the right choice. I love seeing her this happy, even though I can't have her.

The vision ended and I felt... happy. Broken hearted, but filled with love at the same time... and self hate. I hated myself for not being able to give her this happiness. We really were drifting appart. But I loved seeing her this way, even if it meant it was away from me. She was blooming light, no one has the right over her. She is content with herself.

Then Alice's expression shifted quickly. Her face was filled with horror and I saw the images of her, in her truck, falling off a cliff.

My soul fell to my stomach.

 **Jacob's POV**

I hung up, worried. It's 6am and Charlie just called to ask for Bella, she never got home.

I picked up a jacket and drove off to search for her.

As I raced to my bike, Sam, Paul and Embry approached me.

They were patroling the area, and I told them about Bella's dissappearance.

We tracked Bella's scent into the wet road as we shifted.

"JACOB! IN HERE" Paul thought. When were in our wolf form, we can read each others' thoughts.

I ran towards him and I saw Bella's truck and her beloved bike down the cliff. We ran down, desperate to find her alive.

I teared the door from the car and found Bella unconcious, with blood dripping from her forehead.

As I managed to shift back into my human self, put a pair of pants, I checked her pulse.

"She's alive!" I yelled to the wolves as I threw them my phone. "Call Charlie!"

We waited on the emergency room. The doctors paced back and forth.

We jumped out of seats as soon as the doctor called out for Isabella's relatives.

"There's no easy way to say this" Dr. Bay started. I felt how Charlie stiffened and I heard everyone's breath stop.

"Bella's in a deep coma, it doesn't look well. She's in very grave condition... she lost a lot of blood."

Charlie started crying, like Ive never seen him before, I felt my whole world spin in all directions. Sam placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder as his knees betrayed him.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I needed to get out.

I sped my way to the parking lot and inhaled deeply...

the smell of the woods always gave me some peace, but in this situation, nothing would.

Then I saw him.

Edward Cullen, sitting against the wall, pulling his hair with both fists, sobbing. His elbows against his knees.

I scoffed.

My blood boiled while he was there... Defenseless. So vulnerable. I could kill him then and there.

"Go ahead", he said. "Kill me. I thought I did the right thing by leaving, now it seems I should have never been in her life in the first place."

Pathetic.

"Such a nerve you have coming here" I scoffed.

He stood up, as he cleared his throat and his face. His expression was broken, filled with anger and honesty.

"You well know that I NEVER meant any harm to her. That's why I left, so she could be as happy as she was... A

and now she may not even survive. After everything Ive put us through, I left her for nothing. Broke her heart... OUR hearts for nothing."

He was right.

"You never cared for her well being. You knew what you are and still you lurked around..."

He tightened his jaws while looking elsewhere. He seemed to accept my words.

"Yes, youre right. I fell for her and I was selfish. And me leaving was my way of stopping that selfishness and letting her live. I thought it was for the best."

Dammit. I was starting to feel sympathy for him.

"It was" I said, after a weird silence. "She learned a lot about herself. She was very changed... For good. She seemed healthy".

He turned to lean against the wall, looking at the sky. He couldn't contain his tears. I wanted to give him some words of comfort, seeing him like this. I can't say I hate him now, I don't. I hated the reason of her tears, but I dont know what I would have done if I were on Edward's place.

Seeing him like this, like he loved her since before I was even born, diminished my feeling for her. It made me put everything on perspective. Of course, I fancy her, but I don't think as much as Edward.

"She'll be ok. She's a fighter. You should've seen her these last months." I reassured him.

What was I doing?

He stared at the sky and smiled.

"I really hope you make her happy, Jacob."

I scoffed with a smile.

"Nah, it's not me who she loves. Besides, she really loves being single at the moment. I just want her to wake up soon so we can ride together again."

We stared at the sky.

"Jacob, is it ok if I can keep coming around?"

"As long as Charlie or the pack aren't around".


	3. 3

**JPOV**

Edward and I came up with a plan that would make it easier for him to be around. His father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is the best doctor in the country; he could look after Bella.

I talked to Charlie about the idea of Carlisle looking after Bella.

"Dr. Cullen?", Charlie said. "Wasn't he transferred?".

His voice was filled with doubt, but I saw hope in his eyes. It seemed like he did wanted him to take care of Bella. Charlie knew first hand of the miracles Carlisle could perform, and he liked him because he always stood humble.

"I already talked to one of his sons, and they're just waiting for your permission to start paperwork... actually, everything's ready. You just have to say the word." I tiptoed around Edward's name, but Charlie knew I meant him. It seemed Edward was the least of his concerns.

"Well, do it!" he jumped.

Dr. Carlisle performed several tests, one after another, while Charlie, my dad and I waited. I went outside to check on Edward.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey", I greeted back.

His hands were inside his pockets and his gaze on the floor as he leaned on the wall.

"I don't know how to face Charlie".

My mind went back to when I told Charlie about Dr. Cullen, and how he didn't seemed to mind much about him.

"I know how he feels" said Edward. I always forget how he can read minds. "It's not rejection what I fear. I'm very ashamed of myself".

"Well, then apologize."

He sighed. "Could you warn your dad I'm coming over?"

I entered the waiting room and stood in front of my dad, who was silently drinking coffee with Charlie.

"Hey, umm" I started. "I wanted to tell you both something."

Charlie lifted his usual brow.

"So, Edward Cullen is outside and he wants to talk to Charlie."

My dad sighed and turned to Charlie. "Its your call, man. I respect whatever you decide."

Charlie shrugged.

"Alright," he stood up. "Let him in."

Edward was already behind him. This is why I hate vampires, it seems as if they have this urgent need to creep people out.

"Good evening, Chief Swan, mr. Black"

My dad nodded. Charlie shook hands.

"I wanted to apologize formally. I know I wasnt here to witness the pain I caused your daughter, but nevertheless, she was hurt because of me."

Charlie sighed. "Son, Id be lying if I said I dont have a problem with my daughter's depression. But it pushed her to be better with herself.

Also, I understand it was your father who was relocated. You dont have the authority to move your entire family from one place to another... youre barely 18, aren't you?"

They both smiled at each other and made peace.

Then they sat together, next to me and dad, but it didn't last long before Dr. Cullen arrived.

"Bella is resting now. We have found she has some concusions in her head, but she's quickly recovering. Everything seems good regarding her health."

"But when is she going to wake up?" urged Charlie.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "That is unclear. We can't be quite sure when would it happen, but we can do our best by giving her the right treatments for her head injuries, and it would certainly help if her loved ones talked to her so we can motivate her to fight. She can listen."

We all stood in silence.

"Is she ready for visits? Can I see her now?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. We'll be giving her treatment throughout the day but it wont be necessary to clear the room until tomorrow morning. She'll have a couple more tests."

We all rushed towards Bella's room... except Edward, who preferred to stay in the waiting room.

I stayed with him... I could see Bella later.

"You don't want to see Bella?" I asked.

He laughed. "More than anything... but Im not ready yet. Im scared to face her, face how she is on a coma. Tubed, unconscious."

I remained silent. What could one say to that?

"Jacob can I ask you something? Why are you suddenly this... easy?"

I laughed. "You mean why I suddenly dont hate you?"

Not even I know this.

"I think this put my feelings on perspective. I have a mere crush on Bella compared to how you feel, and I know how she felt about you so I guess I want you both to be happy."

"Do you think she can be happy with me? I mean, I dont think she'll take me back."

"I dont know, really. You know how weird she is."


	4. 4

**EPOV**

A couple of days have passed since Carlisle told us we could see Bella. I havent entered.

It was hard for me to face Charlie, but it feels impossible to see Bella.

The idea of seeing her tubed and wired...

My brothers and sisters have been tracking down Victoria ever since we got in Forks. Alice has been dying to be here and see Bella, to do her hair and get her pretty before she wakes up, but her gifts are needed in the search for Victoria.

I havent left the waiting room... not until now that

Charlie approaches me. "Listen, Edward, I have to get to the station and change my clothes. I know its hard, but I need you to see her while Im gone."

I stood up, like a soldier. "Not a problem, Chief. I'll look after her, here's my number in case anything happens."

We exchanged numbers and he left.

My hands started to shake as I walked towards her room. I stood outside the door and I couldnt help but see a glimpse of her from my rear view, through the window. I shut my eyes hard, as my stomach turned. I was breathless... everything around me started to spin.

" _Edward_ "

Carlisle placed his hand on my back, and every inch of my body relaxed. My father always gives me security with the slightest effort.

"Dad... I cant do this"

I was broken, my knees wanted to fail me.

He hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Son, its ok. Keep in mind that your voice might help her to wake up."

"What if it makes everything worse, like always?"

"No, son. She holded no bad feelings against you, you know her."

I inhaled deeply and turned to face my nightmare.

There she was... pale, unconscious, hurt.

I approached her and sat near her.

"Bella" I whispered as my voice broke.

My fingers wanted to trace her skin... but fear invaded me. I felt so undeserving.

After struggling with my hand, I grabbed hers. Everything was as I remembered, the color of her hair, her beautiful scent, her soft skin.

I reached her cheek with my lips and placed a kiss that felt like forever.

Suddenly, I saw something I have never seen before.

I saw on my mind a memory, of Bella being kissed by me on that same cheek on our meadow.

I could read her mind.

She was dreaming.

She was dreaming of me.

"Bella?" I asked, and on her dream I called her name on our same meadow.

"Edward" she answered.

I could talk to her.

I jumped out of my seat, covering my mouth, trying to hold my heart inside of my body.

"Edward?" she asked again, and I saw how she started panicking as the Edward of her dream started to leave.

"No, no, Bella, sweetheart Im here. Im not leaving. I love you, I love you. Forgive me for leaving, I was so stupid for doing that."

Her heart monitor beeped a little faster than before.

"Oh, Bella, Im sorry." I sobbed as I caressed her hair. "I thought I was doing what was best. I know you recovered but Im so sorry for leaving you"

The Bella in her dream placed her hand on my cheek, so I grabbed her hand and placed it on my cheek.

"I love you, Edward. And I forgive you."

I couldn't kiss her, so I could match her dream because she was tubed. But her dream was so real, I kept my eyes closed.

Suddenly, Bella's finger twitched.

"CARLISLE" I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the room like the teenager I thought was dead. "DAD DAD DAAAAD"

Carlisle saw me and his face lightened up.

"Her finger twitched!"

Carlisle laughed.

"Thats very good news, Edward. Lets check up on her."

"Im gonna call Charlie"

I dialed his number, with shaky hands.

"Charlie!-- Im sorry, Chief Swan!

Bella's finger twitched!"

Charlie remained silent, but I heard sobs through the phone.

He cleared his voice and replied "Thanks, Edward. Ill get there as soon as I can."

I went back to her room, which now I never wanted to leave and sat next to her.

"Well done, son. Try to talk to her more often and we'll see advances. Ill leave you some privacy".

I was ecstatic. I wanted to lie on her bed and place her on my chest, I know how much she loved that, but her head wasn't fully healed and I didnt want to risk her recovery by moving her.

I wanted to keep talking to her.

"Bella, how have you felt this time I wasnt there for you?"

She replied quickly. After all, she didnt have to select her own words in a dream.

"Lonely, but I recovered. I never felt this happier but if I have to be honest, missing you became second nature. I dont know if I want to go back to who I was before you left."

"You dont have to" I said, and I meant it.

"We dont need to get back together if you dont want to. Just let me be near you, let mw be part of this new happiness you are discovering, no pressure."

She hugged me in her dream and I closed my eyes to feel her embrace.

We talked the whole night and joked around like we never did before.

This is something I look forward to, to be near her without comprimising her future, while she enjoyed being human.

I was so excited of the idea that I wanted her to wake up NOW.

"Bella, please baby, wake up, you can do this."

No answer.

"Bella, Wake. UP!"

Bella's eyes opened.


	5. 5

**BPOV**

The last thing I remember was being stuck in my truck, falling down a hill. And now I wake up and... Edward's here.

"Bella" he says, with a smile on his face and teary eyed.

I can't really respond with the same emotion.

What is he doing here? And _where_ are we?

What happened?

I grunt while I touch my head. "My head..." I mumble, closing my eyes. My stomach feels way too sensible to look at him.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"Carlisle's here?" I ask, without opening my eyes.

A long pause.

"Yes, he was relocated. You fell off a cliff and Charlie wanted the best medical attention for you. You were in a coma for a week."

I opened my eyes, and I turned to look at him... A week.

We stood in awkward silence.

Certainly, I wasn't happy to see him out of the blue, in this state... I wasn't sure of how I felt.

"Can I be honest? I wasn't prepared to see you, and I can't act as if nothing happened. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry" he said as he lowered his gaze. We stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Are you moving back to Forks?"

"Yes"

His eyes were filled with pain as we stared at each other.

I had this dream, where I kissed him, forgave him, and stayed by his side. But seeing him here in front of me... I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurted me.

"Please leave." I ordered.

He smiled gently "Sure. But before I go... Does this distance is also extended to my family?"

"I dont want to see anyone besides my family and my doctor, at the moment" I said coldly.

He nodded and turned to the door.

"...And Jacob" I completed as he left the room.

I wanted to see Jacob the most, my brother. I needed a friend right now.

Rather sooner than later, my room was filled with flowers, balloons, family and friends.

The guys from high school came over, the La Push boys, mom, dad.

"When can ahe be released?" asked mom.

"Tomorrow morning" Carlisle smiled.

"Ooh great! Now I can ride my... Jacob! What happened to my bike?"

Jacob gave me a face "Im sorry Bella, its under supervision. Like yourself, it had some injuries"

"Oh no" I sighed.

Home... finally.

My parents and Jacob helped me to get to my room.

"Surprise!" Mom yelled.

It was clean, filled with balloons and a "Welcome Home" poster.

Charlie and Jacob helped me get into bed, which I didn't want to, but I was actually very tired.

We hanged out in my room, they really seemed enjoying being with me. I turned on the stereo and mom made some food. We talked and joked around.

As the evening went down, mom and dad left, but Jacob stayed.

"So..." he began. "The Cullen boy".

"Yeah... first thing I saw when I woke up."

"Is it a bad thing?"

I had to double check my heart... Was it a bad thing?

"I dont know, Jake. All I feel when I see him is pain."

"Would it help if you talked to him?"

"Help? I was fine! I was better than ever! Now Im constantly uncomfortable and nervous."

"Would you say you love him?"

This is what hurts the most.

"Yes. But beyond being angry, Im disappointed in him. I dont trust him anymore."

"Oh... You do know that he's starting school tomorrow right?"

Great.


	6. 6

**Hello, guys. Thanks for reading. I just wanted to clarify that Im writing about an independent Bella. Im tired of reading about the same old Bella who's life ends when Edward leaves. This _is_** **an ExB story, so keep reading from a more mature point of view.**

 **BP** **OV**

Back to school...

as expected, there are no secrets in Forks. Everyone greeted me as I passed, letting me know how glad they are I'm fine.

Which is nice, but unnecessary.

First period: Biology. My heart starts pounding as the memories flash back.

I open the door, and take my old place. Edward's not there.

Relieved, I take out my notebook as the bell rings.

All my old classmates and friends passed by my place to say hi.

As they kept entering, my eyes wouldn't leave the door, hoping _he_ would walk through it. I'm not sure how would I act around him, I know I'm mad, you know? I'm hurt. But a part of my heart wants to be in the same room as him. Maybe it's the part of me that never healed, or my thirst for drama.

The class started and my hopes of us being together in Biology dissappeared.

Mr. Johnson began the lecture and my focus went to it. I made my notes, viewed and reviewed.

"Who can answer this next question? Ah, Mr. Cullen"

Huh?

"Sure, mr. Johnson" Edward's voice came behind my back.

That sneaky little...

 **EPOV** I spied on Bella through our classmates, while they were entering the room. She had her eyes on the door... as if she was waiting for someone.

As if she was expecting me?

I wasn't sure on how to make an entrance, how to walk past her... Should I sit next to her like we used to? No... She wanted distance.

I need to be here. I need to see her.

I ran as fast as the environment would let me, so no one noticed and sat at the back, on Bella's row.

I loved seeing her again, even at this distance. Her gaze was still at the door, which gave me hope. I focused on hearing her pulse... it was strong, and fast. She was excited.

Mr. Johnson entered the room and closed the door, and her pulse slowed down, as if she had lost hope.

She began writing like she usually does, she's a really good student.

Suddenly, Mr. Johnson decided to put his attention on me.

"Who can answer this next question? Ah, Mr. Cullen"

Her heartbeat grew fast...

My beloved was excited to hear about me.

"Sure, mr. Johnson" I replied and her pulse grew even stronger, but she didnt turn around.

I'm not giving up on what she dreamt, on what we talked on her sleep. I know she loves me, but I know I don't deserve the easy way, so I'm playing by her rules.

Class was dismissed, and I ran as humanly possible to her side, as she kept her things on her bag.

"Good morning, Bella" I said with the smoothing voice I know she loves.

Her heart skipped a beat and her face blushed, but her face remained calm.

"Good morning, Edward" she replied politely.

"May I carry your belongings to your next class?" I inquired gently.

She absent mindedly gave me her bag and walked out the door, as I followed her.

She walked towards Spanish, which was also my next class.

"You enrolled into all my classes?" she asked as we stood outside the room.

"Yes." I answered. There was no point in lying, I wanted to be clear about everything.

"No... y-you can't do that, Edward. I'll be fed up with you, I don't even know how to react when I see you, and now I have to feel this way all day, every day?"

Idiot.

"I understand. Can we have a proper talk? Lunchtime?"

She pondered for a bit, while she breathed deeply to regain posture.

"I think it's a good idea to take one more day off from school... 30 minutes won't be enough" she said.

I wanted to hide my excitement from my face but I think it was useless.

 **BPOV**

He had this dumb happy face... I have to be stonger than I thought.


	7. 7

**BPOV**

We decided to talk at my place, since Charlie is making double shifts at the station, compensating the time he took for my visits.

We drove each our own car, of course.

I opened up the door and walked with him behind me.

I turned around, planning everything I wanted to say, but I couldn't figure anything out.

As I opened my mouth, he interrupted me.

"Anything you want is yours" he bursted. "Just don't cut me out."

I felt... relieved? It was a feeling of peace I couldn't explain, that made me feel comfortable for a reason. Maybe it was the desperation in his voice for wanting to be in my life, the fact that now I knew he wouldn't leave anytime soon.

I sat slowly in my armchair as he also sat on the couch, to be at eye level, and continued to talk

"I know you don't want us to date, anymore. I understand that, I ruined your confidence and I deserve it. But at least, please, let me be part of your new life."

I breathed deeply and searched in my head for some ground rules.

"My new life involves Jacob Black. He's my best friend. We spend some evenings together."

He smiled.

"I like that, Jacob is a very good friend."

"I can't spend every day with you" I continued. "I need my time to spend with my dad and my friends at La Push".

He nodded.

"I know you can hear my heartbeat, and notice my blushes, I know you know how I feel. But I still need... catharsis. I need to take out all the anger and pain I went through and the best I can do so far is this. 'Distance'".

His face resembled... shock.

 **EPOV** She needs catharsis... so she needs to take it out on me.

This is going to hurt, again. I stood up and gave my harshest voice.

"Well, what more do you want, Isabella? I'm giving you all you want."

Her small pale face went red as she narrowed her eyes and stood up as well.

" _W_ _hat do I want?_ "

"Yes! I'm giving you the best I can to work this out and..."

"You don't get to be angry! You left! You broke my heart" She screamed as her voice cracked. Tears poured down her face as she tried to push me by my chest. She forgot she was basically pushing a wall, but she needed this, so I faked a weak movement.

She kept pushing and screaming, and crying... until she was sobbing in my arms.

I carried her and sat on the couch, while brushing her hair with my fingers, and letting her cry on my chest.

"Leaving was the most stupid thing I have ever done in my whole life" I whispered, as I cleaned her tears with my fingers (which was useless, because she wouldn't stop crying). "I know I am not going to forgive myself for that, and it's going to haunt me every time I see you. Everytime I see something new in you, that came out of that time of darkness or something old, that I missed when I was away; all of that is going to remind me what a fool I am. I don't deserve your kindness, but I can work myself up to it, if you let me."

Her sobs were each time lower, but she held me tighter by my neck.

Suddenly, she cleared her throat and walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out with a dry face. Her make up was ruined and her nose was red but there were no tearson her face anymore.

She sat next to me and leaned on my chest.

"Thank you" she said, and then she stood back up.

"I have to make dinner and send some to Charlie."

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Sure" she said.


	8. 8

**BPOV**

Edward helped me to look up for a good recipe to cook for my dad. We found a recipe for a simple caserole.

We had 3 hours to buy the ingredients and cook before Charlie had his lunch break.

Edward drove me to the supermarket and went through the aisles throwing random things into the cart while I followed him. He was being a dumb fool, but also very funny. I never had seen him like this before.

We collected the ingredients, he offered to pay, and we drove back to my kitchen, where he also joked around while I cooked. We talked a bit while the caserole was being baked.

Then, I recieved a text.

" _Jacob: 'Hey, girl! I have a surprise for you. Look outside!'_

I opened the door and Jacob was on my beloved bike.

"MY BABY!" I yelled as I pushed him off of her and sat on. I saw Edward from my rear view, standing on the entrance and laughing as I examined every detail I missed.

I lifted my sight towards Edward and Jacob as they greeted themselves like old friends.

My heart jumped and Edward turned to me, like he heard that, and smiled.

It really meant a lot to me that they would get along.

"When can we go for a spin?" I asked Jacob.

"First, we have to get this guy one of these" Jacob said, pointing Edward.

Edward leaned on the door, folding his arms and making that crooked smile I love.

I felt elevated, as if I was dreaming.

"One of those?" he mocked.

...And then I woke up.

"Don't hear him, baby" I told my bike. "He's just jealous."

Edward barked a laugh.

"That's enough, alright? We just want to ride around, not show off." I told him.

He kept on laughing, but he raised his arms in surrender.

 _Ding!_

I ran to the kitchen and opened up the oven. Divided the casserole into three portions and prepared each portion with some juice, salad and buttered garlic bread.

"Hey, Jake, we're taking this to my dad and we plan on joining him. Want to come?"

Edward prepared our meals and kept them in the car. He followed us to the police station

while we drove our bikes. Now _THIS_ is the happiest I've ever been.

We ate with Charlie, who was glad to see us three. Then we left to the beach, where the La Push boys joined us later. They all knew about Edward and Jacob's friendship, and didn't seem to mind at all.

I wanted this moment to last as much as it could, but I have school tomorrow.


	9. 9

**Hello! I had posted this story as Complete, since I was going through a tough time and I felt I wasnt going to post in a while, but the story wasnt meant to end like that :) enjoy!**

BPOV.

Monday morning... back to school, again.

After my morning routine, I ran downstairs to join Charlie for breakfast. Our days were filled with joy, lately, and I wouldn't change these mornings with my dad for anything.

"So," said Charlie "I'm thinking on having a BBQ this weekend."

This was good, since my dad was the quiet but friendly type.

"I like the idea. Little old Forks' town, gathered around their beloved Chief of Police for some Sunday steak" I answered.

"You can invite the Cullens if you want to. Billy's helping me so Jacob's already invited."

I was very excited about having all my loved ones gathered around.

We cleaned up the table and he offered me a ride to school.

Once at my locker, someone stood beside me.

"Hey, Bella"

"Hey, Mike" I greeted.

I closed my locker and walked beside him towards our English class.

"I heard your dad is having a BBQ this weekend. He invited my parents so I guess Im invited too?"

"Sure, Mike. You can bring anyone you want."

"Cool, well..." he hid his hands on his pockets and shrugged. I haven't noticed how good his shirt fitted him, but I shook it off my mind. "After you" he offered, after opening the door for me.

We sat in our seats as the class started. I was happy to be back in school. I havent noticed how friendly everyone is, not just with me, but with each other. Just before class ended, Mike stretched his hand to me with a note inside. I grabbed it, hoping it was nothing that would compromise our friendship (or whatever we were. Good acquaintances?)

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm very happy that you're back. We missed you and honestly, you scared the shit out of us. I'm glad we get to celebrate your life this weekend. Even though it's a small BBQ."

I thought the gesture was sweet, but I was in no condition to respond to flirting... but on another hand, I did almost die. Its almost narcisistic of me to believe his good wishes are a form of winning me over.

"Thanks, Mike." I whispered over my shoulder. He smiled back as the bell rang.

He jumped out of his seat and waved over at me as he took off.

As he walked through the door, Edward walked in.

"Hey" Mike said dryly.

"Hey" Edward replied in the same tone as they crossed each other.

As I finished keeping my things on my bag, Edward offered his hand to carry it. Not thinking too much about it, I handed over my bag, and walked beside him.

"So... Mike seems friendly today" he mumbles.

I rolled over my eyes. "Yeah... but it's understandable, right? I mean I _did_ almost die."

I saw from my rear view that Edward's face fell, but he regained his posture.

"Yes, I understand." He said under his breath. We walked quietly towards the cafeteria and, just before we crossed the doors, he sighed heavely.

"Bella! Over here!" Alice exclaimed from over the table me and my friends usually sit, but now with two more seats. Mike, Jessica, Alice, Jasper, Eric and Angela were chatting happily as Edward and I sat with them. I wondered if Emmett and Rosalie would've sit with us, if they haven't graduated.

It felt odd at first, having another pair of different worlds of mine colliding. But I appretiated it. It was natural, they all got along quite well.

"I'm going to get you something to eat" Edward said, as he stood up and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

I backed up, trying not to be too obvious in front of the others. "Thank you." I said under my voice.

I thought I'd see his face drop, but he managed a polite smile. "Sorry" he said, "old habits die hard."

Luckily, nobody saw that. Except for the vampires, I'm sure; I felt like I was going to regret doing that, but I wasn't ready for those gestures.

As everyone exchanged jokes and personal stories.

Saturday.

By 8am, Billy and Jacob had already arrived. In no time, all three of them were turning on the grill and drinking beer. Shortly after, the Mike Newtons (father and son) arrived with tables and chairs.

By noon, all of Forks' habitants were in our house. All of them, except for the Cullen family.


End file.
